Transformers exodus
by matty1096
Summary: a story combining star wars with transformers note this is the transformers prime univers
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS PRIME UNLIMETED CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

Star wars Jedi droids and clones are with Lucas films in and they all look like star wars battlefront 2 and star wars the clone wars

Long time ago in another galaxy there was war the good guys the republic who fight for peace agents the evil separatist who want to concur the galaxy but these story the main characters are 7 droids but these had some thing deferent then other droids feeling and emotions and thinking power they are called locust squad under the evil tyrant general grievous the most powerful sith cyborg ever to live the seven droids are his deadliest solders the leader of the locust squad was a separatist super battle droid called ace and he was swift and deadly brave and kind to every on he meets except his enemies his second in command is stealthjack a commando droid then there was the quick and cleaver British speaking hkb hunter killer droid shockdome the resourceful and smart douche speaking repair droid mixer the always accurate Australian accent assassin droid sheepshot and the 2 new recruits the English/Russian heavy droid nighthawk and the fast and stubborn recruit hotwheel in these mission they had to kill a Jedi on yavin 4 and it was guarded heavily by clones

Ace. Sheepshot are you in post to assonate the targets

Sheepshot yes sir got my sniper blaster rifle with silencer on it there are 5 clone on the stairs on the temple and 2 clone commandos with miniguns till me when to fire sir

Ace take out those clone commandos first you can fire now suddenly the commando clone on the right was killed

Clone commando 2 WHAT THE FUCK then a large hole was shot into his head killing him instantly this made the other clone troopers aware of there and start fireing randomly then the 2nd clone on the left was shoot in the chest killing him instantly then the clone on the 2nd left was shoot in the lungs killing him instantly 2 minutes later only one was left and decided to make a run for it to the alarm and he got there just in time before he to was dead by the sheepshot the alarms went off bringing all the troops to the outside shit said sheepshot in anger suddenly like angry hornets coming out of a nets 368 clone troopers came out of the base guns a blazing

Sheepshot guys wee have problem I need back up I am in trouble need back up when he finished his sentience Ace Stealthjack schockdome mixer nighthawk and hot wheel came out guns a blazing you want to play rough okay say hello to my little friend and with that said from nighthawk and started shooting at the clones with his minigun tarring them a part then he saw some sentry guns on the top then ace shoot his rocket in to the 2 sentry turrets making them explode then shockdome shot at 7 clones with rockets launchers before they ever got the chance to fire then hot wheel jumped on to ace spinning then shoot at the clones that he could not see and shooting away with his trusty blaster rifle how like them apples he said while shooting at the clones stealthjack saw 2 clone jet troopers trying to surprise then until he shoot at there jump packs sending them flying all over the place then then it only toke 15 minutes to kill them all

Ace. Alight the cost is clear were moving in is everybody all right all of the six droids nodded there heads in agreement good because were going to need it to kill this Jedi scum

Hotwheel. Why we here boss cant they send a sith to do job except for us because were all going to be scudded soon hot wheel we survived the war on geonosis naboo tatooine kamino and corusant and how many people that we killed oh yeah 12,500 died because of us and we survived all those wars and never been captured ones besides hotwheel general grievous said that these thing can change tied of these war and besides it most been vary important to send all the republics most elite clones to send them here to protect it and send a Jedi knight to also protect it as well and if those mean anything something is up and they don't want anyone to steal it and more importantly why ace said

Nighthawk I thought you hate the general

Ace oh I do and just the general but also ever sith and separatist member as far as I know I can trust them as far as I can shoot them and they will pay with there lives for the loss of are fallen brothers

Shockdome. Ace there a time and a place for everything but not now but in the future you'll be ready

Ace:thanks shockdome I needed that

Shokedome:no problem sir

Ace. Know let us kill a Jedi knight every one cheered as they entered the base and preparing for the fight of there lives against the impossible. To kill a Jedi knight


	2. Chapter 2

TRANSFORMERS UNLITED CH 2 The battle

Transformers and star wars belong to there owners except for my ocs so don't steal them or else

Please review my stories please

As ace and his squad were approaching the temple as they entered ace said a few words. Guys listen up started ace these is not going to be easy the objective well be through this door any last words before we enter said ace in a commander like tone. But all were silent good now lets get going said ace in a confinement voice they entered a room it was 57 feet high 95 feet wide and 152 feet long it was pretty big

Ace guys keep your optics sharp any thing could happen

Shock dome yes sir. Said the British hkb hunter killer droid

Nighthawk why should we be worried there is no one in these building said the Russian heavy droid

Ace because nighthawk he could be in hidings some where ready to strike

Then something cashed mixers optics I lads look said the Irish speaking droid as he pointed to words a buetiful but old box it had diamonds on it with a lock as there squad got close the box began to flout in mid air

hot wheel. these is way to easy amigos said the Mexican droid

Sheep shot yeah mate these is way to easy said the Australian speaking droid

Stealth jack don't get cocky kid these might be a trap

See these wasn't that just as ace was about to finish the book headed straight toward a man in a Jedi robe

Ah so you must be those elite droids the Jedi were talking about AH said the Jedi did you think I was going to give up these treasure that easily. Come down here you coward and let me answer that for you said ace in a angered but calm tone. No thanks my name is maverick by the way and im am happy where I am suddenly said maverick in a overconfident tone as he said that the middle of the room where maverick was rose from the ground then a satellite like antenna appeared and shot a plasma shield of some sort and in the middle was a metallic orb hovering above mavericks head covering him and there objective this well prove a much better vantage point to see your destruction I only need to move my hand to destroy all seven of you. YOU AND WHAT ARMY YOU JEDI COWORD said nighthawk in a angered tone. THISE ARMY shouted maverick as he lifted his hand a large red square appeared over them nighthawk then looked up to see that the wall was falling on then so he pushed his fellow squad members out of the way Justin time before the wall collided with the ground

Shock dome. these place is a death trap but these is remarkable peace of machinery these is exdordenary said shock dome but did not of time to think when the red light appeared over him how we know where the walls will fell said mixer in a scared tone running from the falling walls who were chasing him then it came to ace he saw a pattern in the lights

Then it came to ace THAT'S IT GUYS DON'T STAY ON THE RED LIGHT BECAUSE THOSE RED LIGHTS ARE WHERE THOSE WALLS WILL FALL said ace

Maverick well I have more in stored for you he said as he raised his hand then suddenly lightning appeared then strange looking figures come out of the ground they looked like clones but they did not have anything inside then

Maverick you think my falling was where the only thing I have FOOLS IN THESE ROOM I HAVE THE POWER TO CREATE then with that said maverick pointed his hand to the droids and the clones made out of electricity began to attack

Sheep shot great these guy more annoying then jaba the hut said sheep shot these fight continued for 3 hours and maverick brought arrows with explosives ranckors and even a kraght dragon but they were all defeated but ace knew that he and his squad could not keep these up much longer but maverick was not tiered something had to be powering all these traps but what he then looked at the room he saw nothing in the room then ace began to think come on ace think there has to be something has to be powering all these gadgets but what thought ace he then looked at the room the only thing was that orb flouting above over maverick head then if he was a carton. a light bulb glowed on his head that's it said ace that orb is the thing that controlled the traps it was motion activated if he raised his and the walls will fall if he raised both of his hand the clones appeared

Ace guys I think I know how to defeat this guy said ace

How said stealth jack

Ace easy aim for the orb it controls everything in hear

Sheep shot but Bose the armor on the orb is 35 inches thick mate

But I think I know hot to pierce it armor them he poled out a missile these my friends is a driller missile you see these missile can Pearce 45 inches of armor plating said mixer then nighthawk grabbed the missile and lauded it into his missile launcher nighthawk fire in the hole yelled nighthawk as he fired the missile then the top part of the shell broke of to revels a drill then 2 seconds later its drill was spinning really really fast then 13 seconds later band it drilled on till it reached the center and BANG the orb exploded sending shrapnel every then after that a pile of smoke

Maverick WHATS HAPPANING THISE IS MY ULTIMITE WEAPON I CANT LOSE

Ace now give us what we came hear for and we will let you live

Maverick NO NOO I REFUSE TO LOSE BY A BUNCH OF DRIODS then he charged like a angry rhino but and swung his light saber at ace but dogged it and stabbed maverick with his built in sword

Ace that's what you get for underestimating me coward then ace went towards the box and opened it up then to his surprise was the locations of every republic base in the galaxy

Ace so these is what he was after no wonder he sent us then he whet towards his COM link

Ace. These is ace we got the package send transport and with that they were sent off back to the separatist ship.


	3. Chapter 3

TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED EP 3 NEW LIFE

TRANSFORMERS AND STAW WARS OUR OWEND BY THERE ORIGANOL OWNERS AND MY OCS AND STORY PLOTS BELONG TO ME AND SPEICAL GUEST STARS THAT WILL APPEAR IN MY STORYIES and the first to guess witch show the 3 of them are well have 2 of there transformers ocs in my story ill give you a hint it was put in the air in 2005 on discover channel and it's a 1 hour and 34 minutes[ note they have to be transformers/discover channel fan

It was 2 hours since ace and his squad entered the ship they were in there own bunkers they were trying to think what was grieves up to ace was the one who was must curious about what he was doing but little to all of then something was going to happen then there was a sudden bang that shuck the ship like a rag doll then a voice was heard all over the ship

ABADEN SHIP ABADEN SHIP WE HAVE BEEN HIT BY A MITIOR REAPEAT WE HAVE BEEN HIT then it was total silence ace and his squad rushed towards the escape pods where he then they where off all of them in one piece

Ace good Dimmit of all the bad luck

Hotwheel sir

ace well at least we got out alive

Hotwheel sir

Ace besides what can go wrong

Hotwheel SIR

Ace what

Hotwheel sir enemy frigate heading towards us

Ace me and my big robot mouth

Suddenly a republic frigate appeared then started firing at the escape pod with there heavy cannon battery the escape pod was trying every thing it could

Mixer I lads these is a escape pod not a fighter said mixer who was trying to hold on

Well someone better think of something bloody fast or else we will all be scraped said shockdome sir

As if lady luck was shining on then a strange portal opened it was as collard as a rainbow with a sphere shape ace knew what he had to do

Ace men heed towards the thing it might be the only way out

Hot wheel SIR ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS WE DON'T NOW WHAT IT COULD BE

Stealth jack it beats being dead he said as they headed into the sphere

Ace BRACE FOR INPACT he said as they entered the sphere and ace did the right thing

It was extremely bumpy ace and his squad were holding on to anything that there hand can hold for if they did not they would be flopping around like a fish then at the end of the sphere came a planet it surface was mostly blue and but with large land masses then there escape pod was burning up soon they were in the atmosphere

Ace mixer pull it up said ace but all of his squad was knock out ace knew it was up to him to save his squad so he grabbed the stick and pulled up with all his might managed to get it straight then they seen land then BANG the escape pod skidded across the ground that all ace saw then he blacked out 13 hours later he woke up to see everything was white

Ace are then he groaned where we dead said ace he said then he saw stealth jack mixer sheep shot shock dome nighthawk and hot wheel then ace saw something else there were 3 probe like objects they all were the length of a t rex and height of 8 feet they and weird tail like thingy there nicks were like that of a ostrich and heads were like a oval with its bottom cut of they all looked a like. Like triplets but with one big difference each had there own coulers red blue and yellow then ace stood up to break the silence who the heck are you 3 said ace questionably then the yellow probe spoke out to answer ace's question

I'm Isaac Newton but my brothers call me ike the yellow probe said his voice sounded like ed from full metal alchemist. Brothers! Said stealth jack in a shocked but calm tone then when he was done the blue probe came im Leonardo da Vinci or Leo for short the blue probe said he sounded like Sam from the transformers 2007 movie and the last was the red probe spoke im balboa but my bros call me boa for short he sounded like Robert Epps who was all so in the transformers 2007 film [note ace sounds like wolverine in x men origins stealth jack sounded like sasuke uchiha shock dome sounds like TF G1 onslaught mixer sounds like Quick mix from transformers cybertron the TV series and sheep shot sounds like jet fire form transformers cybertron from the TV series nighthawk sounds like heavy from team fortress 2 and hotwheel sounds like pip from back at the barn yard on nickelodeon] so ace began where are we then suddenly a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere then 1 minute later it disappeared and in its place a giant head then the head began to speak in a thunderous but gentile voice IM AM PRIMUS THE GOD OF ALL TRANSFORMERS AND TO ANSER YOUR QUESTION ACE YOU ARE DEAD. WHAT said ace in a shocked tone I KNEW WE SHOUL OF NOT OF GOING INTO THAT THING hot wheel said in anger. Then shock dome began to speak how do you know are leaders name and who in the bloody hell are the transformers. TO ANSER YOUR 1ST QUESTION SHOCKDOME I BEEN WATCHING YOU AND I KNOW ALL OF YOUR WHANTS AND YOUR HISTORY AND IM VARRY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPOND TO YOUR PAST AND FOR YOUR 2ND [ tells them like it was told in the marvel comics] AND THAT'S WHAT TRANSFORMERS ARE AND I NEED YOUR HELP LOCUST SQUAD [ tells them how it was told in transformers exodus and exile and how they got to earth has it was told in transformers g1] why cant you do it said nighthawk. BECAUSE I AM IN A DEEP SLEEP. then the probes spoke then what can we do where dead said ike. Note he looks like transformers cybertron version.

NOT TRUE YOU SEE I HAVE ENERGY TO BRING YOU ALL TO LIFE BUT THISE TIME AS TRANSFORMERS BUT IF YOU ALL CHOSE NO THEN YOULL STAY DEAD the great god said then ace and his squad were huddled together along with the probes

Ace I think we should trust him

Mixer but sir we don't know of what he is saying is true or not

Ace you what to go back with the separatist army

Sheep shot yes

Ace listen what have they ever done for us they never cared about us they only see us a tools hell they would kill us if we fial so what do you say

They were silent for 7 minutes. Agreed we shall trust him they all siad

With the probes.

Boa I think we should trust thise guy bros he seems to be telling the truth

Leo and ike are you crazy boa we cant trust him

Boa it beats being dead

Ike well yeah but

Boa but nothing if he can bring us to life im happy

Ike and leo I guess we could try

Then they turned to face primus

Ace we accept your offer

Ike and so have we the yellow probe said just what do we need to do

Then primus showed then a large metal man he was 28 feet tall his coalers were red silver and blue he body was muscular and had a symbol upon his chest that had a red symbol on his chest that showed a face that was stern but kind full to everyone

THISE IS OPTIMUS PRIME LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS FIND HIM AND TELL HIM WHO YOU ARE AND HELP HIM TO DEAFET THE EVIL DECEPTICONS BUT TELL HIM NOT OF ALL YOUR PAST UNTILL THE TIME IS RIGHT NOW BE REBORN his voice boomed with thunder as he. His squad and the probes were growing brightly then he blacked out little did they now these was a new begging


End file.
